DESCRIPTION (Applicant's Description) Visual perception is a vital component of diagnostic imaging, but is often the weakest link in the imaging chain. Errors in perception (false negatives and false positives) can be made which negatively impact treatment and care. The Far West Image Perception Conference has been held every two years since 1985, and is devoted to the presentation of ideas and papers which are relevant to medical image perception. In 1997 the 7th Far West Conference will be hosted by the University of Arizona, October 16-18 in Tucson, AZ. Far West brings together researchers from around the world who are interested in understanding the mechanisms of perception as they apply to medical imaging. Topics for the 7th Far West Conference will include: visual perception evaluation in radiology, statistical analysis techniques for perception and observer performance studies, new advances in Receiver Operating Characteristic (ROC) analyses, psychophysics in diagnostic imaging, and various human factors issues related to displaying and interpreting medical images. One important area of interest that has arisen in recent years is the impact of digital imaging and computer displays on perception and decision making. The 7th Far West Conference will host 50-75 attendees with approximately 30 scientific papers being presented. This grant will be used to help support publicizing the conference, hosting the conference (e.g., audio-visual equipment), and supporting students/residents who wish to present research papers.